fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Poof
Poof Cosma is the baby of Cosmo and Wanda, whose most notable spoken word is "Poof." Character Poof is the baby born to Cosmo and Wanda. He first appeared in Fairly Odd Baby when Timmy Turner wished that Cosmo and Wanda had a baby. Cosmo became instantly pregnant.Timmy turner was suprised when Cosmo is the one who got pregnant, not Wanda. This is due to the opposite nature of fairy pregnancy. When Poof was born, the Anti-Fairies and Pixies tried to steal the baby, as a baby fairy's magic is uncontrollable. Timmy desperately takes Poof in an attempt to flee, but finds that when Poof laughs, good things happen, when it cries, bad things happen, when it burps, lightning strikes the one nearest, when it hiccups, natural disasters happen, and when it breaks wind, reality itself goes out of control. Eventually, they used Poof's powers against the Anti-Fairies and Pixies. When they returned home, Wanda wanted to find out the gender of Poof, so changing the diaper is the best way to find out. The baby is proven a boy. Poof's fairy color seems to be purple, hence his purple outfit. In the episode Hair-i-Cane, it was revealed that Poof's hair grows back soon after it is cut. He also constantly giggles. And also, unlike Timmy, his real age isn't revealed during the show. Description Strangely, Poof is shaped like a ball and has been since he was 'born', yet Cosmo's birth in Fairly Odd Baby had him shaped more like a human ,but in the episode Poof's Playdate, Cosmo's and Wanda's baby forms are ball shaped. Also, Poof is a new super sidekick puppy to Timmy, as Cleft, when he visited the Crimson Chin in Chindred Spirits. Poof is a round baby, not like his father Cosmo, who was, when he was a baby, shown early in the show as shaped normally, just like a human, but in the episode "Poof's Playdate", Cosmo and the other fairies were ball-shaped when they were turned back into babies by a wish. His eyes and clothes are purple, which in the episode Fairly Odd Baby gave viewers ambiguity toward the thought of what gender he could be. In the episode "Hairicane", it is shown that his hair can magically re-grow after it is cut. Personality Poof likes to watch children shows. He also enjoys playing with the little children in the neighborhood with his dad, Cosmo. In Wishing Well, it is shown that Poof will cry if Timmy leaves because he is used to him being around and loves him very much. Though when he breaks wind, reality itself doesn't bend, it just makes great transportation. The only word Poof said before he was named was "poof", hence the name . In the episode Hairicane, Poof has his first transformation as shaving cream. In Bad Heir Day, Poof also seems to have bonded with Denzel Crocker and cares for him enough to reprogram the DJ bot that had fried Crocker. According to Cosmo, Poof can weld, but only if he's nervous. In Planet Poof, he bonded with Queen Jipjorrulac. Speech Poof usually speaks by simply saying his name a bunch of times particularly: "poof, poof", which strangely some characters can understand perfectly. He has also said "Cow butt" in the episode "For Emergencies Only", but it was inaudible. In the episode "Anti-Poof", it sounds like he is kind of screaming when Foop is about to destroy his when tumbling out of the sky. In "Chicken Poofs", he says, "Peep!" and other chicken sounds. He has also said, "awwwww" in the episode "Chindred Spirits". This lack of speech is referenced in the episode "Spellementary School" where Poof was able to win the school election by a speech consisting of his saying his name twice, and only Foop seemed aware of the fact that Poof could not say anything but his name. Background ]] The first season that Poof appeared, he was mostly like a baby: Dependant; relying on Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy for everything; and crying all the time. By the time of Wishology however, Poof was starting to do more, such as dressing up as a ninja, fighting and defeating The Eliminators. By the next season, Poof's magical abilities have improved to the point where he can grant wishes, sometimes even if Timmy doesn't really want them granted. Poof got himself in a myriad of adventures this time, including catching the Chicken Poofs and turning everyone in Dimmsdale into chickens, taking a trip to Yugopotamia, and helping Timmy Turner and his team the Dimmsdale Victims win their way to the soccer championship. Interesting enough, in the latter example Poof was able to do so without interfering with Da Rules, meaning Poof might possibly be able to grant wishes that Da Rules do not allow. Anti-Poof Poof has an Anti-Fairy counterpart that was born to Anti-Wanda during the TV special, Anti-Poof. Because Anti-Fairies are opposites of Fairies, it was the female who gave birth this time around. When Foop was born, he could already speak and had stereotypical evil villain facial hair. Poof and Foop eventually battled with each other, and Foop was defeated and locked in Abracatraz. Spellementary School Around the end of Season 7, Poof began to attend Spellementary School, a pre-school for magical creatures where they learn how to control their magic powers. Poof's teacher is a friendly fairy woman named Mrs. Powers, and all of Poof's classmates adore him with the exception of Foop, who is also attending and constantly competing with Poof for attention. Relationships Poof and Timmy Timmy has been entrusted by Cosmo and Wanda in taking care of Poof whenever they are away. Usually Timmy's carelessness results Poof being put in "danger", although it is usually Timmy the one that is endangered by Poof's wandering. Timmy is responsible for Poof's existence by wishing for him. Poof and His Parents Wanda is usually the one taking care of Poof and tending to his needs. Cosmo also has a hand in parenting in the episode "Playdate of Doom", but otherwise is admittedly bad at parenting because he never went to school for it. Many times when Poof is put in danger, Wanda will start to panic. Poof and Goldie Goldengirl Poof will be getting a love interest in the upcoming special "Love Triangle". This baby fairy is a girl with blonde hair that Poof and Foop immediately fall in love with. Poof and Foop Although Poof and Foop are mortal enemies and complete opposites, they also attend the same school together and, before Goldie Goldengirl's arrival, appear to had even been developing a friendship. See also *Cosma/Fairywinkle family *Fairly Odd Baby - Poof's birth *Anti-Poof - Foop's birth *Spellementary School - Poof's first day at school Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Male Category:Magical Category:Main Characters Category:Cosma/Fairywinkle family Category:Fairy Baby Category:Users who are fans of Poof